The Mad Hatter & His Queen
by Mezzanottex3
Summary: He was known as the Mad Hatter. She had stumbled down the rabbit hole and into his world built of cards and candy. The Cheshire Cat warns her that the Hatter is insane, but the moment his emerald eyes lock with hers, she falls under his spell.


* * *

Ξ **The Mad Hatter and His Queen** Ξ

_Mountains will crumble,  
Temples will fall,  
And no man can survive  
My endless call._

_What. Am. I?_

* * *

He was the mad hatter— _forgive me father, for I have sinned._

He was the march hare— _this way, this way! Follow me!  
_

And she had stumbled down the rabbit hole.  
_  
Down,_

_Down,_

_Down_—  
_  
Too Far!  
_

She found herself in the middle of nowhere.

Yet somewhere that she wasn't supposed to be.

**Don't panic, this is just a dream.  
**  
_This is not a dream._

And with one look from the striped cat up in the tree above her, she was transfixed. A land of stripes and squares, of circles and rectangles. Green, blue, yellow, orange... so many colors!

_Welcome to Wonderland!_  
**  
You.**

**Will.**

**Never.**

**Leave.**

_"Do not believe a word that the Mad Hatter or the March Hare spit at you!_" The cat warns.

"Why not?"

_"They are mad, my lady! Raving mad!_"

And then he was in front of her. Straight auburn hair, bangs sweeping to cover one of his emerald eyes— and a dangerous black top hat.

He didn't speak.

**The Mad Hatter...!**

Something in the back of her head told her to stay away.

He only held out a hand.

. . .

And she took it.  
_**  
**_**I'm dangerous!**

**Stay away if you wish to live, pretty angel!**

But she followed, like a precious little pawn. Succumbing to him, willingly.

"— where are you taking me?"

_"Do not fear, wanderer. The tea is ready—"_

And suddenly his voice made her want tea very _very_ badly.

She did not care how she came to this world made of cards and candy—

She wanted to stay forever.

_"Do not linger, we must hurry. Wonderland is in trouble—"_

Her brown orbs were amazed.

And she was in front of a door, which he opened with a small black key with red insignia—

_"This way, miss. Quickly now."_

He took her hand again and led her through the door.

There was a table set up, and he led her to a chair— that was shaped like a giant heart, and pulled it out for her.

"_Figures. Rabbit's late,_" the Mad Hatter hissed, uttering something under his breath that sounded like "_Raving hare..._"

"Rabbit?" the girl with the brown eyes asked.

He sat down across from her, and poured her some tea. "_Don't let him offer tea, he'll never give you any..._"

The Mad Hatter was mumbling.

She stared at him curiously.

_"Do you have time for a riddle—?"_

"Of course," the beauty replied.

_"What is at the beginning of eternity, at the end of time and space? The beginning of every end, and the end of every place...?"_

**And here it comes!**

And she was silent, pondering. "I don't know."

And the Mad Hatter grinned— and she noted that it was more glorious than the cat she saw earlier. _"You're thinking too hard, my dear. The answer is the letter 'e'."_

"_Are you boring her with your riddles, Hatter?_" Another voice.

Another man entered from a blue door with red dots. He was tan and wore a suit, just as the Hatter did. But his hair as long and black, braided in the back. He wore a smaller hat then the Hatter, with two white fuzzy ears at the top.

"Pleasure to meetcha," he said to the curious young girl, taking her hand and planting his lips on her hand.

_Oh, dear me._

_They are beautiful._

And he let her go, and the hatter told her to sip some tea.

She did.

"What do you think?" His green eyes were analyzing her.

She licked her lips, "It's wonderful."

And then he closed his eyes and sat back.  
**  
It's the last cup of tea you will ever have, my lady.**

_"I don't care for it much..."_ the Hare grunted, putting his feet on the table and crossing them at the ankles. She stared at the shiny black soles.

_"Do you like it here?"_ The Hare asked, catching her staring.

"It's called... Wonderland, correct? It's beautiful!"

**It's in your blood.**

_"Well, we have a two day trip to the Queen, so you might as well enjoy as much of it as you can."_

"We are visiting the Queen?" The beauty gaped. "Whatever for?"

_"You will see,"_ the Hatter interrupted. _"... In due time."_

Rabbit laughed. _"We should starting moving, shouldn't we? The castle will be busy waiting for our arrival."_

_"Yes."_ The Hatter replied. _"We should move. The Queen is very impatient."_

The Hare got up first, swinging his feet off the table and onto the floor in a single lithe movement. He walked over to a door with black and white stripes.

_"This way,"_ He said, the door closing tightly behind him.

"My name." The girl whispered.

_"I'm sorry?"_ The Hatter said, pulling her seat back for her so that she could stand up.

"Neither of you have asked me my name." She stated plainly.

_"That's because it isn't needed."_

"But... aren't you curious to know what it is?"

_"Are you giving me a riddle?"_ He asked with a lopsided smirk.

She was silent as he took her hand once again and led her towards the door that Rabbit had disappeared into.

"My name is Isabella." She said.

He opened it, and then turned back to her, his green eyes gleaming.

- **ℵ**-

- **ℵ** -

- **ℵ** -

_"I welcome you to Wonderland, Isabella, heir to the throne of Hearts."_

- **ℵ** -

- **ℵ** -

- **ℵ** -  
_  
_Ξ **END CHAPTER ONE** Ξ

**Θ**⇒ Welcome to something I like to call a CRACKFIC.  
I made this because I'm bored and it's easy to write. I don't have to think as much as I do when I have to update _The Facade_ & _I'll Eat You Alive_. Questions are welcome, but I really don't have many answers. This story (if I'm ever going to update it, which I probably will because writing this is a lot of fun...) is based off of, if you haven't already guessed, _Alice in Wonderland_. It's going to take a different turn, of course, from the actual story so don't expect a mirrored version. I threw in a bunch of random _italicized_/**bold** words and it's really simply just up to your own interpretation. This is a very different style of writing than what I'm used to... so there will be mistakes. The updates will probably range from 1,000 to 2,000 words, less than my other stories, but I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had writing it. Also, I will include in every chapter, underneath the title (at the top of the story), a riddle... There's one at the top of this chapter, as well. The answer will be in the next chapter (: If you review & try your hand at guessing what the riddle's answer is, and you get it right, I will send you a message back to tell you. If you guess incorrectly, I will not send you a response. You don't have to try and guess if you don't want to. It's just for fun. This is an Edward x Bella love story, there will be lemons. Things will get more in-depth as the story progresses. I think. I'm going in blind every time... That's the exciting thing... I'm not going to plan anything with this story! Hah.

Much Love & God Bless.

⌈ **Mezzanottex3** ⌋


End file.
